Some Call it Heat
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Ever wonder how Saix became second-in-command?  Using his body you say?...Well, maybe a little. For AnimalCops.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is for AnimalCops, she has challenged me to write this and I have excepted! I love you AnimalCops! ^x^!

This is a one-shot, but I MIGHT turn it into a story…..

Summary: Ever wonder how Saix became second-in-command? Using his body you say?...Well, maybe a little.

Warnings: Flirting and …seductive Saix, bashful Xemmy and a horrified Organization.

:::::

Some Call it Heat

:::

Saix smirked to himself while leisurely passing through the halls of The Castle that Never Was. He passed one corner, his eyes set on the end of the hall and the door lined with the silver 'I.'

Xigbar passed over him on the ceiling, giving him a raised eyebrow and disapproving look, "Want something again Doggy?"

Saix rolled his eyes, looking up ever-so-casually, "No, whatever gave you that idea?"

Xigbar snorted, "Don't think I don't know Saix….the other Originals and I have-"

Saix continued walking, chuckling darkly, "Oh? Am I supposed to care?"

He opened the door to the Superior's room, slipping in un-noticed. He heard the rushing of water from the adjoined bedroom. Really, did the Superior think it was that far a distance to walk to a separate bedroom? He settled himself down in the chair opposite the desk in the office.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Saix waited a couple of minutes before becoming very impatient. He sighed, grumbling to himself and opened the door to the bedroom. He noticed the leather cloak and other articles of clothing thrown on the gray sheets. Saix licked his lips hungrily, turning to the cracked bathroom door.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Xemnas was enjoying one of the few things in his nonexistence that he would be permitted to enjoy in a castle filled with eleven idiots, a hot bath. He casually turned off the hot water and leaned back, the bath smelled of cinnamon and vanilla, a secret weakness of his. He smiled to himself, "Mmmm, sometimes it pays to be the Superior."

He chuckled to himself at his little joke, the others had nice accommodations but of course, they could never compare with his. He fished the washrag out of the bathtub and covered it in a body wash, bubbles formed as he rubbed it in, and then he slowly worked the rag down one of his tan, muscled arms. He sighed happily, or as happy as a nobody could be.

"Enjoying yourself, Master?"

Xemnas stopped immediately, looking confused at the sultry purr that had filled the room; he accidently dropped the washrag. It was picked up by a delicate pale and clawed arm. The arm dipped it back into the water and started back on the earlier task, without a moment's hesitation.

Xemnas blushed, looking up baffled to see that arm connected to a certain Diviner, "S-Saix?...Number VII what in Kingdom Hearts are you-" At this time his voice hit a rather unusually high pitch, as Xemnas felt another hand had decided to go below the suds. He groaned out-loud, "S-Seven…."

Saix was kneeling next to the tub, purring into Xemnas' ear, "Yes Master, how can I help you?"

Xemnas cleared his throat and tried to concentrate on what he had been planning to say and found himself failing miserably, "I….what….mmmm….Saix.."

Saix chuckled, "You know Master….I could use some more authority, my reputation is just so…demeaning wouldn't you say?"

"Mmmhhmmmm…."

"You could do that, couldn't you Master?"

Xemnas opened his eyes to see Saix discarding his clothes next to the tub, "S-Saix, what are you…why are you getting-"

His question was caught off as the Diviner slipped in on top of the Superior, wiggling in between the tan thighs, "Yes Master? Is there a problem?"

Xemnas coughed weakly, "I….N-no?"

Saix smirked, "Well then, let's start from the bottom and work our way up, is that alright my Master?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Xemnas found himself standing in the Grey Room, organizing the missions for the day. The others had filed in around him, awaiting their orders for the day so that they could get on with their days.

Xemnas went to hand the mission report to Xigbar, but found his fingers entangled with pale ones instead.

"Need any help Superior? I would be glad to assist."

Xemnas felt his breath hitch in his throat, "N-no Number VII that will be-"

Saix stepped forward, reaching up to massage one of his shoulders gently, "Surely you jest? I can see how stressed you are right now, you do too much and no-one appreciates it, let me help."

Xemnas frowned, the offer seemed innocent enough; he _was_ tired after all. Xemnas nodded, "Maybe you are right Number VII," he passed the mission reports to him without sparing a second glance. He then used a dark corridor to portal out of the room, content on the fact that atleast one of his members cared about his well-being.

If Xemnas had spent just a second longer in passing, he would have noticed the evil glint in Saix's eye and the smirk that crossed his lips. With canine fangs gleaming in the glow of Kingdom Hearts, Saix seemed to have become a demon.

Xigbar's eye narrowed, "You…..whore."

Saix laughed, a deep and hollow sound, one that might remind a person of a predator before it rips into the belly of its prey, "Oh,…you don't even know."

::::::::

A/N: …..hehe. Please R&R!


	2. Alternate SceneEnding Comment

A/N: Okay before I continue this I want to have an altered ending.

If you do not get this reference, FOR SHAME!

::::

Alternate Scene

:::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Xemnas found himself standing in the Grey Room, organizing the missions for the day. The others had filed in around him, awaiting their orders for the day so that they could get on with their days.

Xemnas went to hand the mission report to Xigbar, but found his fingers entangled with pale ones instead.

"Need any help Superior? I would be glad to assist."

Xemnas felt his breath hitch in his throat, "N-no Number VII that will be-"

Saix stepped forward, reaching up to massage one of his shoulders gently, "Surely you jest? I can see how stressed you are right now, you do too much and no-one appreciates it, let me help."

Xemnas frowned, the offer seemed innocent enough; he _was_ tired after all. Xemnas nodded, "Maybe you are right Number VII," he passed the mission reports to him without sparing a second glance. He then used a dark corridor to portal out of the room, content on the fact that atleast one of his members cared about his well-being.

If Xemnas had spent just a second longer in passing, he would have noticed the evil glint in Saix's eye and the smirk that crossed his lips. With canine fangs gleaming in the glow of Kingdom Hearts, Saix seemed to have become a demon.

Xigbar's eye narrowed and he stood with one arm outstretched, his finger pointing at Saix in accusation, "GET THEE TO A NUNNERY!"

Saix laughed, a deep and hollow sound, one that might remind a person of a predator before it rips into the belly of its prey, "….Point me towards one and I'll be sure to repent."

::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: …..hehe. Please R&R!


	3. Doggy Style Much?

A/N: Okay, one I'm continuing this for AnimalCops ^_^, and because I like trying different things…such as a whore-ish seme-Saix.

For my other fans: A hinted Saxel.

Warnings in this chapter: For _Purple Glass _and _yaoi-thundeh_, you asked for it, now you will receive, my first real yaoi lemon dead ahead, turn back now oh squeamish of non-hearts! (My title is oh-so subtle)

Thoughts in _italics. _The story _A Sight To Behold _and _Dominance _really inspired this chapter.

:::::

Some Call it Heat

::::::

Chapter 2: Doggy Style Much?

::::::

Saix chuckled, shuffling through the mission reports lightly. He handed the most difficult to Xigbar, looking him straight in the eye as he did so, a small smirk plastered on his evil face, "For you Number II."

Xigbar growled in frustration, ripping the offending paper out of the Diviner's hand aggressively, "Just you wait Saix, one of these days you'll get yours."

Saix laughed out loud at this, his lips forming a cruel smile, "Oh? I don't think so II, if anything, I'm claiming what's _mine _later_._"

Xigbar needed no explanation as his face contorted in disgust, he raised his hand quickly and disappeared into a portal. The others neatly formed a line, eager to get away from the Diviner and avoid displeasing him, which obviously would lead to a horrible mission.

The only one who stayed around was Number VIII, who waited ever-so-patiently for the room to clear, "Isa….you never were like this, the plan didn't constitute sleeping with him."

Saix rolled his eyes, the usual stoic expression playing on his features, "Hm, our plan didn't include the key blade wielder's nobody either now did it?"

Axel shut his mouth, a rare occasion in the castle, he snorted, "Roxy and me are just friends."

Saix barked with laughter, holding his sides lightly, "Oh Lea, that's priceless, denial isn't your forte obviously."

Axel feigned pain, or perhaps it wasn't a façade, but Saix didn't care anymore, they lost their hearts and lost what they used to be, "Don't look like that, you act like we have emotions, we don't, I suppose you don't have that memorized do you?"

Saix walked away, his feet seeming heavier than usual and the walk across the Grey Area a bit lengthier.

"You changed Isa….when did you become such a whore?"

Saix turned slightly, looking just over his shoulder and replied coldly, "Around the same time as you I suppose _Axel_."

The redhead watched as the blue haired whisked out of view, he gripped his chest lightly and frowned, "Did I change too?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Xemnas looked up at Kingdom Hearts with a smile, "Oh Kingdom Hearts, grant us victory over the keyblade wielder and all his friends. We require hearts and need to be complete! I need to be complete! I will remake these worlds! We WILL be accepted! We will feel!-"

"-Why are you so eager to feel?"

Xemnas turned around and looked at the source of the sound, VII, he blinked cutely, "VII? You finished giving the missions out so early?"

Saix smirked, "Oh they behaved quite well and eagerly accepted the missions without complaints."

Xemnas raised a curious silver eyebrow, "Oh? That's unusual, you must have some kind of talent Number VII."

Saix ran his tongue lightly over his lower lip, "Mm, you could say that." He quickly closed the distance between them and pinned the Superior against the wall.

Xemnas coughed, a bit in shock, "Number VII…what are you? I demand to know what you think you're doing! I am the Superior! I am-" Saix started to harshly nibble at the other's mocha skin, rubbing his nose along his jawline and letting out a soft purr.

_Fuck Axel. Fuck him to the seventh layer of hell for all I care. I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for me. I want this. I want to feel; I'm lying to myself to say I don't. If I need to be a whore to get that small moment of acceptance, that small token of appreciation. A gesture of love?- As Number II would say, as if. I know I'll never experience that again. But maybe…..just maybe I can milk this for what its worth…._

_ Besides…, he's hot, it's not like I'd be fucking Number V or something…..who am I trying to convince,… myself? I need to stop analyzing this, and just enjoy it._

"Number VII, this is ridiculous, first bathing me and now you think you can just do whatever you feel like? I will not allow it I-"

Saix whined, his ears drooped as he looked up at the other pathetically, "But Sir, I thought you wanted this."

Xemnas stuttered, "Number VII, do not put words in my mouth-"

"Oh I'll put something in your mouth, " he grinned, shoving the other back harshly into the wall and grinding their bodies together.

Xemnas turned red, "Number VII…this is inappropriate…S-s-top! Don't make me h-h-hurt …mmm…Now don't make me!-…mmmm…dammit Saix." Saix continued to lick and toy with the other's jaw nuzzling up and down his neck in an animalistic fashion.

He roughly reached down and gave Xemnas' groin a playful squeeze, "Oh Superior, I never knew you'd be this cooperative. Maybe I should continue where we left off?"

Xemnas gasped, gripping the smaller man's shoulders and biting down on his lower lip, "S-saix! It was a bath, nothing more- A-ah! Don't toy with me Number VII, this is serious!"

Saix stopped, "Oh? You want me to stop this and go away?"

Xemnas let out a weak whine when the hand was removed and a desperate look flashed in his eyes. Saix laughed, "That's what I thought, you don't know what you want do you _Xemnas_?" A perverted grin crossed his lips, "You adorable fool."

Xemnas' eyes narrowed, he summoned some of his dark thorns, they wrapped around the Diviner's body and tugged him away from the Superior, "You dare to call _me_ by my name Number _VII_?" He stressed the other's rank and his eyes flashed briefly with memories of anger.

Saix laughed, the thorns dug lightly into his skin,

_Yes, hurt me, it helps me remember, it helps me to live. _

_I'm so pathetic anymore…. _

"You're so dramatic Xemnas, faking your emotions like this, why deny anything?"

_Drown in it with me, we'll drown together…._

Xemnas growled, making the thorns tear through the others skin and watched as blood dripped from the wounds, "Where did your respect go Number VII?"

_ Where did your heart go Isa?_

Saix smirked, "It left the building, be sure to call back later." He summoned his claymore and used the shockwave to knock the thorns away. "I assure you, I have no need for it now, _Superior."_

Xemnas blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected the other to fight back, he wanted a submission, an acceptance of his power. He summoned his ethereal blades and charged at the other, "You'll need it soon Number VII!" He jumped up in the air and connected with the other's claymore. Sparks flew and hit the ground as the two continued to fight, Xemnas for his superiority and Saix for dominance.

_Why won't you let me be in power? Would it be so hard to give it up for once? Does not being in control frighten you?_

Saix caught the other by surprise by kneeing him in the stomach, it was a dirty move but one he didn't regret. Xemnas was knocked back, gripping his stomach and coughing lightly, "Damn you VII, what do you think you're doing? I gave you everything! Is this another mutiny on my hands?"

_Oh, if only you knew what we had planned for you, but you screwed that up, didn't you Lea?_

Saix laughed, "No Xemnas, it's not, it's more of a slight change in power…" He darted quickly across the ground, before tackling the man and opening up a portal, throwing them both into it.

Xemnas frowned, looking around in confusion, "Number VII why are we in-"

Saix finished with a cat-like grin, "-your room, on your bed? Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough."

_Feed my hunger. Be my source of lust. Give me a reason to continue this worthless existence. I don't have anything else._

A bit of fear flashed briefly in those orange eyes, the little look was enough to send Saix over the edge. He cracked his knuckles and then his neck in a circular motion, smirking at Xemnas all the while, "You look nervous Superior, may I ask why? Am I going to pop your cherry too soon? Hm?"

Xemnas growled, he struggled weakly under the other's grip, he wondered when the Diviner had gotten so strong and the answer was simple. The Diviner had never demonstrated his full potential, it had all been a ruse, he had been fooled. He scoffed at his own stupidity, first Marluxia and now his second-in-command. He felt a wetness on his neck as Saix nibbled away. "Number VII, that is beyond inappropriate, get off or I'll make you get off, _now_."

_Is it so hard to admit you can't get me off? Or that you don't want to?_

Saix chuckled low in his throat, "I don't think you can….or will." He laughed again, ripping away the other's clothing before he could have the chance to say otherwise. He smiled, looking Xemnas up and down. He was in silent awe, he knew Xemnas was sculpted, but damn. He hadn't got a real glimpse at anything in the tub, Xemnas had let him scrub but the bubbles had blocked his view.

He hadn't got to experience what he was now doing. He trailed his claws happily up the smooth mocha stomach, tracing the belly-button and practically drooling in anticipation of what was to come. He sucked lightly on the other's skin just above it and smirked when the other shuddered slightly.

Xemnas tried to resist, but both of his arms were captured and held above his head with one of Saix's. He quickly found his resistance was futile as his body started to betray him the second the other ground their hips together again. He bit down on his lower lip to quiet a groan, but it escaped anyhow.

Saix giggled slightly, a feral smirk crossing his lips, "Why do you keep denying yourself? Who are you trying to fool? Me or yourself?" He laughed, running his claws over the rows of muscles before finding something else to entertain himself with. He licked a very perky nipple and earned a low moan in response.

Xemnas frowned as another sound of weakness passed from his lips, why wasn't he fighting this? It was as if his body had given up before the fight even started.

_Xemnas, this is starting to get annoying, if you don't just give in I'm going to have to rape you or something….maybe I should of yelled surprise beforehand?_

Saix smiled lightly when he grinded against the other and found that Xemnas was actually enjoying this, more than he let on. "Oh Superior, you dog-" He chuckled at his own joke and trailed his fingers back down the other's chest, lingering over his beautiful trail of silver hair that continued south. He gently scratched the hair, feeling how silky it was and earning another startled groan from his Superior. He trekked on and gripped the other's length with a slight big of caution. Even with all his boasting and showboating, he hadn't taken control like this in a relationship, ever, even in his past life.

Xemnas noticed instantly the other's apprehension and let the breath he didn't know he had been holding out. He whimpered weakly, not wanting the other to stop as his throbbing desire was sending waves of need to his brain and causing his whole body to become ultra-sensitive.

_Why am I stopping? Why is this suddenly so different? I liked it before…..am I taking this too far?_

"Don't stop….please."

Saix blinked, looking up in surprise, had Xemnas just _begged? _Xemnas, Superior of the Organization that takes over worlds and kills thousands of people in order to gain hearts, was begging for more? Oh, not even Saix could resist obeying that request.

He grinned slightly, encouraged by the begging and leaned up, his hot breath over the other's ear, "I don't plan on it sweetie, not for a second."

Xemnas blushed, _sweetie? _He would feel offended if he had a heart, but he secretly knew he'd also feel embarrassed and maybe happy? He coughed, his face mocking anger, "I'm not your _sweetie_ VII, remember that."

Saix rubbed his own bulge against his Superior's monstrosity, which Saix secretly envied and was awed by, causing Xemnas to moan, "Oh Kingdom Hearts Saix!"

Saix stroked Xemnas' length from the base to the tip, tracing little swirls on the skin as the other moaned helplessly and threw his head back on a silky pillow. "S-saix!"

The Diviner greedily took in the sight of his Superior reduced to a needy lover, he nipped at the sensitive tip and a yelp emitted from Xemnas' throat. Saix licked at the offended tissue playfully, biting at the skin roughly just under the tip, which now had begun to leak a clear fluid.

_Aw, Xemmy, I didn't know you were a masochist, how fitting._

Saix swirled his tongue and licked up the delicious emission, smiling happily at how aroused the other had gotten from a subtle change in foreplay.

_So he likes it rough eh? How delightful._

Xemnas groaned helplessly, twisting his arms weakly in the other's grip, "S-Saix let my arms go!"

Saix raised an eyebrow at this, wondering if the other planned to escape, he brushed that off however, where was the Superior going to run off to naked with a throbbing hard-on? He released his grip on the other's arms and was surprised when Xemnas' fingers entangled in his hair and his lips sought out his own. Saix smirled, crushing their lips together and sucking the other's tongue hungrily into his mouth. While the tongues duked it out, Saix's hand continued to stroke Xemnas' length and coyly toy with his balls, making sure to keep a small amount of pressure.

Xemnas moaned into the other's mouth, losing both the battle of tongues and bodies as he released prematurely onto his own stomach. He broke the kiss with a disappointed childish pout on his face, which caused Saix to chuckle. "Aw, poor baby couldn't take any more?"

Xemnas scowled, blushing deeply and panting slightly, his vision was still dazed from his release and he wasn't quite up to fighting again. Saix smiled, he peeled off his own clothes and hooked his own arm behind Xemnas' back; angled his lower body upwards as he wiggled in between Xemnas' thighs.

Xemnas blinked, frowning, not quite liking where this was going, no-one should top the Superior right? He looked up into Saix's yellow eyes with a mixture of anger and confusion, "Number VII, I will not allow you to sodomize me."

Saix burst out laughing at that, reaching down the rub his own pre-cum on his length, he paused, "Oh Superior, don't sound so formal, it's called 'making love' or better, my favorite-" He threw the other a very deranged grin and flipped him onto his stomach, "-doing it doggy style."

Xemnas let out a grunt when his stomach collided with the bed and found an instinctive vulnerability sensor go off in his brain. He did not like this position, he did not like being submissive, he would not allow this. Xemnas thrashed about but was effectively silenced when a harsh thrust broke into him, sending blinding amounts of pain in its wake. "Aaah! S-Saix! What the hell!"

Saix nuzzled all the way up the other's spine, nipping playfully at the other's shoulder-blade and running his tongue over his collarbone; he found a perfect place and left a large mark that claimed Xemnas as his.

_You're going to be mine, my one, my only possession._

Just when Xemnas thought the pain couldn't get worse, it did. And now he was bleeding because Saix had _bitten_ him! He choked out a startled groan of pain as a light trail of blood passed by his nipple towards his waist, "Saix stop!...Mm!" All of a sudden his body started throbbing madly in response, why in Kingdom Hearts was he _enjoying _this?

Saix couldn't believe how tight and warm Xemnas was, he had half a mind to just lay here inside him enjoying it, but his instinct and need for friction took over and he gently pumped into him a little deeper.

"Aaahh, Saix!"

He continued nuzzling the other's neck and licking/cleaning his wound, "Mmm yes, scream for me Xemnas, I love hearing you say my name." He pumped in harder this time, angling himself so he'd brush his sweet-spot. Xemnas contracted around him as he let out a howl of pleasure, shuddering with delight, "Ahhh! SAIX!"

Saix started to keep a subtle animalistic rhythm between their bodies, and Xemnas quickly began to rock back into Saix's hips to meet his thrusts. Soon enough Saix couldn't take it anymore and needed his finish. He reached around and grabbed Xemnas' length, pumping in sync with his thrusts, "Mmmm Xemnas."

Xemnas groaned, rocking happily against the other into his hand, moaning softly. Saix went a little berserk at the amount of friction around his length, and his other hand latched onto Xemnas' hip for support and his drove mercilessly into the other, snarling with passion and lust. Saix hit Xemnas' sweet spot repeatedly and he couldn't take it anymore, cumming onto the bed with a loud howl of Saix's name. His walls constricted around Saix and Saix lost his load inside the other, filling him completely and shuddering afterwards, his vision blurred and his body exhausted.

Saix didn't say anything, he just threw the top cover of the bed off and tugged Xemnas under the other layer with him, wrapping an arm around his chest and snuggling close.

"Saix?"

Saix looked up curiously at the other's amber eyes, which seemed unsure, "What Xemnas?"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "Does this make me the bitch in this relationship?" He looked completely serious.

Saix just blinked, and burst out laughing again, "Oh Xemnas, sometimes even I can't believe how dramatic you are." He laid his head in the crook of the other's neck and waited for him to drift off to sleep before closing his own eyes.

_Did I do this for myself or did I do this for you too Xemnas?_

:::::::::::::::::

A/N: Wow! Steamy eh? This turned out really angsty for some reason….but I felt maybe giving Saix a reason for his needs was better than him just being a needy hoe. Please R&R! ^X^

-This is the last chapter, lol, just pure smut!

- If you don't like the way I wrote this please tell me, I was trying something new and need some criticism to improve things! No flames though, or I'll give them to Saix to help warm his bed with Xemnas! XD!


	4. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
